


ài de lǐwù

by caesarions



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, silk road pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarions/pseuds/caesarions
Summary: After years of letter correspondence, China finally agrees to make the trek to Rome to meet his new trading partner in person. Exactly what you'd expect ensues.Snippets from an ongoing RP of their first visit. A heavy emphasis on important presents given during their time together.





	1. to decorate

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: gifts of love, an extremely important concept in courtship in ancient/imperial china. yes, min knows exactly what he's doing, even if romulus doesn't yet. min also knows his own Issues™ since it's still more popular to give gifts or say 'i love you' in english, even today. 
> 
> NAMES:
> 
> china - wang min (clever king)
> 
> rome - lucius marius priscus romulus (shining; of mars or masculine; ancient; the mythical founder, 'mr. rome')
> 
> female rome - maria (feminine version of romulus' nomen, their family name)

**210 AD, Rome, Lazio**

* * *

 It was only the second night of Min’s visit, but it had felt like a lifetime.

Min hurried down the stairs, as quickly as he could without tripping on long robes. Despite his best efforts, Romulus was at the door before he was, and Min cursed inwardly. He stopped rushing halfway through the atrium and collected his dignity. Not to be outdone from last night, he had picked out an even finer outfit and broken out the makeup for their evening rendezvous. Though, in his precise attention to detail, getting ready had taken longer than expected. "Seems we're both ready," Min greeted him casually. He folded his arms in his sleeves. "What's on the agenda?"

Romulus was hovering by the front door, observing his reflection in the pool as he waited. He smoothed out a stray curl, his lips pursed with the effort—only to stop abruptly when he heard Min's footsteps. He raised an eyebrow, observing Min's newest silk piece. Something looked different about Min, but Romulus couldn't place it immediately. "I figured we could make our way up to the Aventine, like you wanted. We should make it in time for sunset." With that, two servants pulled opened the door, and Romulus stepped out, blinking into the fading light. He pulled Min after him, veering sharply to the left. "Here, there are some interesting shops this way—"

"Sounds good to me," Min said, thought he didn't seem to have an option. He huffed as Romulus grabbed his arm and pulled him around. Still, he didn't pull away from Romulus' grip. "But I can't really buy anything."

Romulus snorted. "Yeah, but _I_ can." He eventually let go of Min, the two of them gossiping about Romulus' neighbors until they hit a string of shops. "Ah," he said, suddenly coming to a halt. "These shops always have interesting trinkets—jewelry from Egypt and the like."

"Oh, that sounds interesting." Any words the storefronts held were indecipherable, and most of them looked the same, but he would take Romulus' word for it. "I don't have any western pieces, I don't think."

Romulus hummed, bustling back and forth between a few of the shops. There were nice pieces, sure, but he looked for ones set with Roman glass. Eventually, he found a set of earrings—two ivory pendants, framed in gold, and accented with red glass. They were something his sister would've liked, with a gorgon on one pendant and cupids on the other. He was holding them up to the sun, observing the quality of glass when Min walked back up to him.

Min was nervous about the whole ordeal, but he walked around with an imperious air so no one would ask him any questions in Latin. He skipped over the necklaces and most of the gold pieces, but eyed silver rings and dangling pairs of earrings. He shuffled his way back over to Romulus awkwardly when a fat old man wouldn't stop glaring at him. "Oh, those are pretty," Min said idly. "We have to import all of our glass."

"Oh—" Romulus looked the pairing dangling between his fingers, then passed them to Min. "You can take a look. There might be some more glass pieces."

Min took them without his expression changing, but he looked at Romulus. "Well, they're all very nice, but I said I couldn't buy anything," he reminded him.

Romulus rolled his eyes. "When I said I could buy something, I meant for _you_." He turned back to the stand, checking for any odd trinkets he might want for himself. "You _are_ my guest."

Min smiled and tilted his head. "Oh, really? Thank you. That's very kind of you." After thinking about it for a bit, he put the first pair back where they belonged. "How about you pick out something you think I would like, or goes well with me? It will make it special that way." Min crossed his arms before adding, "...Preferably silver."

"Oh," Romulus said, almost surprised. He glanced at them once more, and decided, well, at least Maria would like them. He turned back to the display with a huff and one hand on his hip. _Silver_? Why would he want silver, if he could afford gold? Moreover, he had just met Min. How should he know what he liked? He scanned through the rows of golden jewelry, dismissing a few of the tackier silver pieces in the process. Eventually, his eyes settled on a necklace he had missed before—all silver and glass beads, decorated with a beautiful red pendant. He noticed, as he picked it up, the smooth, coral red was carved with a she-wolf. If Min was looking for something Roman, he had found it. "What about this?"

"Hmm..." Min made a show of rubbing his chin and inspecting the necklace. "We don't usually wear necklaces. Do you really think it would look good on me?"

"Well, I don't know," Romulus said, a hint of frustration in his voice. "Silver jewelry isn't incredibly popular here." He crossed his arms, glancing at the crowd flowing around them.  He hadn't expected this to be a production. He sighed, eyeing up the row of shops before them. In the orange sunlight, his eyes caught a flash of bright silver, gleaming from a stand up ahead. Tossing a coin to the keeper for the earrings, he suddenly cut across the stream of foot traffic. There were necklaces, yes, _but_... "What about this?" He asked, once Min had caught up. It was a hairpin—simple, but silver, carved with a lion's head at the top.

Min could only bite his lips to keep from laughing at Romulus' frustration. It was really quite adorable. Min caught up, inspecting the hair pin with interest. "Oh! That's an expertly wrought piece. And, it would be useful."

Romulus' eyes widened. "Oh, really?" He was almost surprised. He supposed it was nice, but he probably would've gone with the necklace. He wasn't sure what the price was, but, "well, since we've gone through so much effort, we might as well get it for you." He flagged down the keeper and asked—making a face at the asking price, but paying it nonetheless. He examined the slender needle in the fading sun. "The lion  _is_ quite detailed."

"Well, thank you for your efforts," Min said with a smile, completely ignoring the price as he took it into his hands. Since the hair pin holding his topknot in place wasn't obvious, Min felt around and slipped it in right before the topknot for decoration. There was no mirror, but he smoothed down his hair confidently. "How does it look?"

Romulus watched as he slid the pin in place. It did suit him—the silver stood out against his dark hair. "I like it," he said, not having much more of an opinion than that. He did take a minute to stare at Min—was he wearing makeup? He blinked suddenly, looking up at the sky. " _Dis_! We ought to start hurrying if we want to catch the sunset."

Min really thought he was going to continue the compliments after that. Well, no matter. He would get them out of Romulus later that night. "Oh, of course." He had worn more comfortable cotton sandals today for the incline. Min grabbed Romulus' hand and made him lead them up the hill. "I can't miss both sun events in one day."

Romulus, without thinking, slipped his fingers between Min's. The pair weaved their way up the hill, Romulus suddenly very determined to see the sunset. Suddenly, there it was—the view over the wall; a sweeping view of the entire city, the Tiber and beyond. "This ought to do it," he affirmed. Letting go of Min's hand, he plopped down on a patch of grass.

Min missed nothing on the walk up. He was just about to gently sit on the grass beside Romulus when Min had a much better idea. Romulus' arms were at his sides, so it gave Min a perfect opportunity to slide into his lap instead. "Grass stains," Min explained simply as he settled in. Was silk even in danger around grass? He didn't know. He'd never tried.

"Oh—" Min was suddenly on his lap, abruptly lacing his arms around his neck. Min wasn't heavy, but he was suddenly the entire world—the view of his neck, the foreign smell of his perfume, and the watery feel of silk.  Trying to seem unfazed, he adjusted himself, so he could at least see what they had come out here for. "I'm not sure this is any more comfortable than the grass," he joked.

" _I'm_ perfectly comfortable," Min shrugged, shooting him a look. However, he turned to focus on the view with renewed awe.  Maybe he could have pointed out the places they'd been to at swordpoint, but Min still had no idea of the layout of the city and where they were in relation to now. It all looked equally as alien to him. All he cared about was the pinkish light that turned the roofs hazy and strawberry red. The walls seemed much friendlier than he remembered them, surrounded by orange ribbon. Min focused on the river specifically with an odd expression, his mouth twisting. "At least we both have a river."

Romulus huffed, setting a hand on Min's hip to steady him. It _was_ a nice view, but not one Romulus hadn't seen a million times before. Still, though, as he looked out over the now-glowing cityscape, he was beginning to think he hadn't seen this enough. Min's voice broke him out of his reverie, and he turned for a moment to look at the side of his face. "Oh, yes. The Tiber...It doesn't look like it used to, really. You used to be able to swim in it."

"How disappointing," Min jested. The river ran like the juice of oranges. "No, no, I was just thinking about the Huang He, our main river at home. If the capital is being moved, I at least feel better when it's along the river." Could you be homesick if you did not have a home?

One hand still on Min's hip, he shifted the other one back, leaning now at a less stiff angle. "Oh, I see," he said, still a little unnerved by the prospect. This city was the one constant he had. Still, he decided to keep the mood light. "Maybe that way you can swim back to the last capital."

Min laughed, placing a hand gently on Romulus' chest. "Oh, that's a little far. I might as well just take a horse." Min shifted to be facing Romulus completely. The light emphasized the nervousness in his eyes, but it also carved out the Roman's features. "You know, I enjoyed staying in as much as I did going out yesterday. How about you?"

Romulus raised one quizzical eyebrow as Min turned to face him, in an attempt to control his expression. As he listened, He found his gaze drawn to Min's lips—they looked petal-soft. "I did," he answered, one hand moving from Min's hip to push a loose strand of hair behind his hair. "It's not often that I get to have quiet days at home."

At least his eyes were directed where Min wanted them. Maybe Romulus was better at playing along than he gave him credit for. "Well, I'm glad to entertain." Min gave an unreadable grin. He didn't want there to be no lighting when it happened, so he used his other hand to grab Romulus' chin and pull him forward into a kiss.

Romulus would've been shocked had he not been a heartbeat from making the move himself. He was right about Min's lips—the soft, peach-pink feeling was the only coherent thought in his head. Though the movement was slow, careful, he tugged on Min's hips, pulling him closer. Hidden here, up on the hill, he wasn't exactly keen to let the moment slip away.

He focused on the feeling of Romulus' rough stubble under his hand, still disappointed he chose to shave everyday. He settled into Romulus, pressing himself against the shorter man. He was warm and all-encompassing, and Min smiled into the kiss despite himself. When he felt like it, Min broke away and looked at Romulus coyly. "How was that?" he asked, squeezing Romulus' chiseled chin.

When Romulus opened his eyes, it took him a minute to collect himself, the warm, slippery light making it difficult to get a foothold on the present. At the sound of Min's voice, however, he straightened, trying to hide his ragged breathing.  In attempt to hide how off-guard Min had caught him, he gave a playful shrug and a non-committal hum. "I've had worse." At the gesture, he scrunched up his face, trying to act annoyed, but the flash of white teeth betrayed him. In retaliation, he stuck his palm out, in Min's face.

"Oh, I bet," Min huffed indignantly.  He crossed his arms again, but smiled and grabbed Romulus' wrist to lean into his palm anyway. "That's what people say when they're either injured or being forced to eat bad food at an important political banquet. _I've had worse, Emperor Xian, I swear_ ," he mocked.

That earned a heartier laugh from Romulus. "Fine, then," he relented. "It was good." He leaned his head back, looking up at the darkening sky. A small smile still tugged at his own lips. Not looking down, he said, "We ought to head back to the house. I need to make sure everything's in order for dinner."

"I suppose you're right," Min said flippantly. He stood up and smoothed out his hanfu until Romulus was also standing. Min snaked both arms around Romulus' arm and hung on. "Sorry you have to eat cheese in secret for a few months."

Romulus' eyebrow gave a slight twitch as Min hung onto him—why was he acting all sweet all of a sudden? Did he really just have to buy him a gift? Nevertheless, he laughed. "I'll manage," he answered as they meandered home. "You'll have to tell more about Chinese food. I'm curious.”


	2. to drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Min has some spirits he thinks Romulus should try.
> 
> Please drink responsibly. And not with Wang Min.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NAMES:
> 
> persia - ardashir (one whose reign is based on honesty and justice)

Min was in the middle of the creation myth when his slaves appeared with alcohol, as promised. He had forgotten what they brought, so he had just told them to bring whatever they could carry. "Oh! Wonderful. We can have a taste before dinner." Min sat up in his couch and helped arrange the colored bottles on the table. Luckily, they had brought a good variety. "Hm...We should probably start with the mijiu first. Even children can drink it." He barked an order in Chinese, and two drinks were poured for the pair—both glasses filled completely clear instead of the usual blood red.

Romulus was eager to try the foreign wine—really, except for in northern Greece, Italian wine was unrivaled throughout the Mediterranean, so he didn't make a habit out of trying to local vine. He was especially intrigued when he saw the color of it. "Is it… _supposed_ to look like that?" He asked, reaching for his glass.

"If I was going to poison you, I would have done it before kissing you." Min asserted, pursing his lips. He look a long drink, forgetting how much he missed the taste during his travels. When he saw Romulus still staring at it over his cup, Min sighed. "But, yes, it is just made of rice."

At that, Romulus took a cautious sip. It was surprisingly sweet, unlike the sharp taste he was used to. He eagerly drank a large gulp. "Huh," he said, gazing back at the clear substance. "I've never had anything like it before."

Min finished the rest of his cup before setting it empty on the table. "Yes, it always turns out especially sweet. Do you like it?" he asked with a smile.

Romulus had just finished draining his own glass. "I do," he said, swallowing. He made a face as it slithered into his stomach, a coiling burn. "It's quite strong, isn't it?"

"Is it? I've never noticed," Min shrugged. He tapped his chin as he observed the other bottles, lighting up when he noticed a red-colored wine. Min barked another order, and two more drinks were poured. "This is a shaoxing wine. Can be used for cooking. It is made with red yeast rice, so this one is actually colored."

Romulus shook his head, curls bouncing. Sweet as it was, it had a kick. Before it had time to settle, a new wine was being pushed towards him. "I didn't know rice could be red," he said, reaching for it. This one was more familiar—he took a casual sip, nodding his approval. "This one's nice," he said. " _Shao_ - _xing_ , did you say?"

Min smiled at the pronunciation. "Yes. It's one of our most famous versions." They sat and drank the shaoxing wine for a quarter of the bottle, talking about alcohol comparisons.  When Min was looking back at something, his eyes settled on a bottle he missed earlier. A smile slowly broke out on Min's face. "We can try one more, if you wouldn't mind?"

Romulus set down his glass, raising his eyebrows curiously. "Of course not," he said. "What is it?"

"Its name is baijiu, and it is a wine made out of sorghum," Min elaborated. When he gave the order to pour, one of the young men donned a concerned expression. Min had to whisper and wave his hand faster before the slave gave away the surprise. "Technically, it's a fermented liquor, but we just call everything a wine." The cups were filled with a much more imposing clear liquid—and a very small amount at that. "Tell me what you think," Min prompted before downing his.

Romulus was confused—first by the exchange between Min and his servant, then by the meager amount poured in his glass. "Oh, alright," he said, not really understanding the difference. Throughout his travels, he'd only encountered wine and ale—neither of which were terribly strong. He observed the clear liquid, then, expecting something similar to the mijiu, brought it to his lips. He took a thoughtless took a gulp of it—then nearly wretched. His mouth burned, his throat burned, the substance flooding like acid over his tongue and in his nose. He barely got the sip down,  and  what had made it down roiled in his stomach. " _Di immortales_ ," he spat. "What in _Dis_ is this?"

Min had finished his far earlier in expectation of watching Romulus struggle. Truly, the show was more than he could have hoped for. "Sorry, sorry," Min struggled to get out, but his incessant giggling told a different tale. He put the cup back down on the table to cover his mouth with one hand, trying to regain his composure. There was still a stupidly amused smile stretching his face when his hand fell. "I love to see people try baijiu for the first time. It's the strongest alcohol I know of."

Romulus didn't really say anything—just made a sour face back at Min, not unlike a child pouting. His slaves, incredibly confused and alarmed by his display, had poured him a glass of water. He eagerly drank it, then looked back at Min, clearing his throat. He was still kind of pouting. "Oh, yeah, thanks for the warning," he said, reaching back for the glass. He grimaced. "Are you sure this is… safe?"

Min cleared his throat more after laughing than he had after drinking. Romulus' pout really was adorable. "It's perfectly safe. It's been made for thousands of years, and no one has died from it." Min stopped and pursed his lips. "At least, I don't think so."

In the process of lifting his head from his glass, he became aware of how strong the effects were. He paused, pinching the bridge of his nose, to keep his head from swimming. Admittedly, as vile as the substance was, his curiosity was piqued. "Is there a trick to drinking it?"

"Practice?" Min shrugged. He'd been doing it for two thousand years. Though, he didn't want to leave Romulus with an unsatisfactory answer. "There are six fragrances of baijiu—this bottle is the sauce fragrance, so I can see why you wouldn't like it. I bet you would like the strong or phoenix fragrances. Those taste much lighter and fruitier."

Romulus huffed. "I just have to get used to it," he asserted. "You probably just have to swallow it all at once," he added, going back in to finish what Min had poured him. This time, he kept his head up, so the liquor fell straight down his throat. He fought back a wince, giving Min a shrug before reaching for his water.

Min fought back a smile and nodded as Romulus tried again. Really, it wasn't bad form, except for the cowardly sip of water. "Well, you handled the baijiu much better than Ardashir did, that's for sure," Min promised, batting his eyes. He was going to tell his slaves to take all of the bottles back into storage before he thought better of it. "Anything you'd like to keep out for tonight?"

Romulus perked up a bit at that—he was always trying to have at least one more glass than the Persian. After Min posed the question, Romulus blinked, processing it just a moment too slow. "Oh," he said, stretching his neck up to look at the bottles. "Leave the _bai-yu_ out, why don't you?"

" _Baijiu_ ,” Min corrected him. “But that was pretty close," Min added, laughing to himself. He instructed his slaves to take everything except the baijiu, though he was a little worried as to what Romulus was going to do with it. "Do your worst," Min shrugged, sliding it between them on the table. If he had to carry around a drunk Romulus, he was going to be very unhappy. The man was shorter than him, but as wide as at least two Mins.

At that, Romulus laughed, sitting up to pour them each a glass. He felt the familiar, sluggish warmth of wine, but an edge of something else—still, either way, he was alright to keep going. He pushed Min's glass over to him. "I want to see your technique."

"My pleasure," Min flourished. He sat up and grabbed the cup, spinning it around at the bottom for an extra touch. Romulus had been right about letting it go straight down your throat. However, he didn't lean his head back quite as far and didn't fight it. Min exhaled and set the cup down without flinching. "Just like that."

Romulus' eyes were wide. "Alright," he said, steeling his resolve. The memory of the first sip twisted his stomach, but he was determined to get it right. A count of three, then he threw his head back, taking the drink in the same motion. This time, it wasn't that bad—at least, he wasn't sputtering. "I think I'm getting the hang of it," he announced proudly, though he was still reaching for his glass of water.

"Congratulations," Min laughed, leaning on the arm of the couch as he watched another drink get poured. "If you develop a taste for baijiu, I might have to come back more often." He threw his head gently back and took another shot.

 

At a certain point, Romulus' body had gone numb to the baijiu. The shots became more frequent, no need to chase them with water. This feeling was new to him—not the warm, pleasant drunkenness he was so familiar with. It was hazy; everything felt far away. His hands moved on their own. Meanwhile, the pair was laughing at jumbled, garbled stories, the food doing little to stave the baijiu's effects. It was getting late—the slaves looked bleary-eyed, the oil lamps were nearly empty. "Maybe— Maybe we should get to bed," he said, without much conviction. "'S late."

Min was spread out on his back on the couch, taking up as much space as humanly possible. He was much more familiar with getting drunk from baijiu, though it was different this time with a friend around. It had made the experience a fun one instead of a lonely, black room. Everything had been such an exuberant blur that he’d forgotten they'd even eaten.  Min craned his neck backwards to look at Romulus without ever leaving the couch. "What're y'fraid of?" he asked. "Y'have a bedtime?"

Romulus pressed a palm to his head. Somewhere, in the back of his liquor-soaked mind, he knew this was going to hurt in the morning. "It's late," he said, a little more articulate this time. "We need t'..." he stood up, wobbling a bit, "sleep."

Min sighed, loudly and dramatically, and swung himself off of the couch. Baijiu didn't inhibit his movement as much as it did other people's. Even Romulus seemed like paper in the wind on his feet.  The Chinese man stepped over to him and put a hand on his back. "Y'okay?"

"Fine," he insisted, though he took the opportunity to lean against Min. Together, with Romulus mumbling a few odd things in Latin, they managed to shuffle their way to Romulus' bedroom. "Ah, here—" he said, lurching for the doorway. Halfway through, he stopped. "Y'can sleep here,” he said, quite suddenly. “The stairs. Don’t want you t’— Fall.”

What was Romulus talking about? Min laughed at the incredulity, but he followed Romulus in with a light feeling. It was dark anyway, so Min drunkenly felt for the dresser so he could undo his hair and place his jewelry on the top of it. When it cascaded past his shoulders, Min leaned his head back and sighed. Rubbing his temples, Min crawled into the bed before even Romulus made it, still wobbling by the doorway. "Well, c'mon," Min insisted, curling into a ball.

When Romulus had made his offer, he was more concerned about Min having to hobble up the stairs. He really didn't think about the implication of what he was offering—that was, sharing a bed with Min. When Min beckoned him over, he relented, crawling onto the bed himself. Almost immediately, his mind dropped his anxieties in favor of the pillow under his head. With a jerk, he rolled onto his stomach, his eyes shutting on their own. One arm tossed itself around Min, perhaps a bit uncomfortably. "G'night."


	3. to commemorate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artifacts and mythology make for the best foreplay.

**210 AD, Baiae, Campania**  

* * *

Once Romulus suggested visiting his villa in Baiae, Min couldn’t refuse the offer. It lay on the sea, surrounded by white beaches and emerald fields, Romulus promised. The food was fresh, the bath inviting, the courtyard chock-full of Romulus’ treasures. Min could become one of them, if he was lucky enough. Most importantly, they would be _alone_.

It was their second or third day there; time ran away like the ecstatic Maenads when they were together, so they did not know. Since Min would have to depart soon after they returned to Rome, they did not care to know, either.

Late one afternoon, Romulus and Min walked along the beach for a while longer, until their legs grew sore. Eventually, Romulus carried Min back to the house, where the two lounged in the shade of the courtyard, asking one another questions about their languages. Nothing about Min's language made sense to him, but he was enjoying learning new curse words—Min's were especially creative.  

After one last bout of laughter, they fell into a silence, Romulus sipping at a glass of wine. His gaze fell on one of the statues on the courtyard, and he knit his brow. "I should have that repainted," he mumbled, gesturing with his glass behind Min.

Min turned his head to look. He squinted, trying to tell which part he wanted repainted. "It looks fine to me. Tell me, what do your statues mean?"

Romulus blinked. "Oh," he said, sitting up a bit. "That particular one is a statue of Apollo, the Python-slayer." He got to his feet, walking over to the statue to inspect it. Once got a better look at the faded patch, he huffed. "I've had this one since the Republic."

Min tilted his head. "Wasn't your atrium wall at home also of him?"

Romulus nodded. "Yes, it was," he affirmed. "It's a popular motif. The story of him slaying Python and the story of the Niobides are some of the most famous." He winced. "The mortals put the last story on their tombs rather often."

Min raised an eyebrow. "The Niobides? Why is it popular with mortals?"

Romulus knit his brow. "...I'm not sure. As a reminder against hubris, I suppose," he said, with a lopsided shrug. "But I don't think I'd want a carving of fourteen kids being killed on my tomb."

Min laughed heartily. "Why not, hm? Have a conscious?"

"Ha-ha," Romulus shot back. "I just think it's weird, is all," he added, flipping over his palms. He glanced over his shoulder. "...I think that piece is my favorite here," he said. It was a statue of Castor and Pullox—the twins. It was colored, but not as brightly as the others. It had a soft, refined quality. "The mortals believe these two fought with us on the battlefield. I'd say I'm to blame for that story, but they're supposed to be horsemen."

After standing up to join him, Min patted Romulus on the arm. "Not only do you have a conscious—you're also humble."

Romulus huffed. "I just don't like horses."

"Or camels," Min pointed out. After a moment of thinking, he raised his eyebrows. "...Or ships?"

Romulus crossed his arms defensively. "The gods gave us two feet for a reason."

Min laughed and kissed his cheek. "Alright, sure. How about the rest of your collection?"

With a sigh, Romulus linked his arm through Min's. He showed Min the rest of his collection—statues of gods, goddesses, even the odd politician or emperor. At the final statue of Mars, he stopped, humming to himself. Somehow, despite all his height insecurities, his head had tucked itself under Min's chin without thinking about it. "I have a few other trinkets, if you'd like to see those.”

Min nodded, his eyes closing for a moment. He subconsciously hoped it meant Romulus was getting more comfortable with him. "It's a bit unfair I can't show you my own extensive collection," Min huffed.

" _Extensive_ ," Romulus teased, giving a roll of his eyes. Not that he doubted for a second that it was. Taking Min's hand, he lead Min as they meandered their way through the halls. The back hall was where he kept his best pieces—Greek, Etruscan, some of them older than he was. There were more modern ones, too, and ones made of glass. There was a small, cylindrical piece decorated with sparrows and olive branches, as well as a larger, blue vase freckled in various hues. He scratched at the back of his neck. "I sort of just set aside the ones I like best. The mortals break them otherwise."

Min tilted his head and observed the glassware, squinting and determined to figure out how to produce it for himself. Maybe he could wrestle the recipe out of Romulus. "The blue one is nice," Min mused. "Blue means immortality to us."

Romulus was watching Min as he observed the glassware. Min's face was probably inscrutable to the untrained eye, but their visit allowed him to see past the stillness, at the flinty gleam in his eye. Besides, he was already aware of how much glass they imported east. He didn’t quite know why, but it was all the Chinese wanted. He glanced back at the vase, the earlier acknowledgement of their parting coming to mind. "Well, then..." He carefully reached over to scoop of the vase. "Perhaps you ought to take this back to China with you." When Min looked confused, he added, "—as a reminder of immortal love."

Min tried to smother his laugh with a hand, but it still came out. It was a good-hearted, happy laugh, unlike the chuckles he'd mastered for political manipulation. He regarded Romulus with a stupid grin. "Sure," Min shrugged. It was _love_ in the nation tongue, which held neutral connotations for Min. What it truly meant and how frequently it was used in Romulus' tongue was unknown to him. Min would not move his hopes either way. "Now you're conscientious, humble, and charitable."

Romulus' eyes went wide, his heart landing on the floor. His wording had (purposefully or not) left it vague—what was so funny? He thought it had been a nice gesture. It was one of his finest vases. When Min spoke, he pouted, holding the vase out of his reach. "Do you want it or not?"

"Relax," Min sighed, a little disappointed Romulus was too simple for his games. He cupped Romulus' face with one hand, leaning down to kiss him chastely on the lips. He pressed their noses together afterwards. "Of course I want it. I just thought you were cute."

Romulus huffed, still pouting as Min looked down at him. "Stop calling me that," he whined. He pulled back so that he could place the vase in Min's hands, looking back at him with careful eyes. Having been embarrassed, he was afraid to say anything more. Games of the heart were a far different matter with Romulus than games of the mind.

Min hobbled along with the vase, following Romulus to their room. They usually took a nap before dinner (or at least tumbled around a bit). "Why not?" he asked—solely interested in prying, but he let concern sneak into the expression so Romulus would buy it. "It's the truth. You have two very conflicting sides, and one of them is _cute_."

Romulus didn't quite buy it. Or, rather, he would've, if Min hadn't called him  _cute_ again. He, at least, knew that trick—finding the specific words and phrases that got under another's skin. And Min had found one that bothered him. Romulus plopped on the bed, brow furrowed. "...Conflicting sides," he repeated, his eyes following Min's movements.

“Of course. Don’t we all?” Min set the vase gently down among his other valuables. Even if he'd joked about receiving it, he would never let anything to happen to it. He joined Romulus on the bed, curling around him from behind.

Romulus just smiled at the touch. Sliding back, he tugged Min into his lap. Luckily, Min was feeling cooperative. His nose was pressed into Min's neck, his eyes fluttering shut. Eyes widening, Min sat up as he giggled. Romulus' long camel lashes were dancing across the still-pink skin of Min's neck. "Sorry," he apologized genuinely after Romulus looked up at him with a look of terror. "It was your lashes."

Romulus' heart had seized—what was it this time?—but immediately stirred back to life. "Oh," he said, hatching an idea. "You mean these?"  Before Min could squirm away, he leaned up to flutter his lashes over Min's neck, jaw, cheek.

Min recoiled closer to the wall, but Romulus had him in an iron grip. "Stop, stop it," he commanded through fits of laughter. He pushed Romulus' face away with both hands, only for Romulus to bat his eyelashes against his sensitive palms when Min removed them. "Gods, I give up."

Romulus laughed along with Min, absolutely charmed by the soft laughter. Once Min seemed to have had enough, he pulled away, staring back at him with a lovesick smile on his face. He was about to say something—when he noticed how some of the white power on Min's face had been wiped off. "...Perhaps," he started, squinting at Min, "we should get you out of that makeup."

Min rolled his eyes. "Anything for you, _bèndàn_ ," he said with a smile, the pet name slipping effortlessly past both his lips and mind. Min floated to the dresser to retrieve a jade mirror and then went and splashed water on his face and neck. He massaged the residue off gently with his hands and patted dry in circular motions. "Is that better?" he asked, returning to recline in Romulus' lap, angling his neck just so.

Romulus hummed as Min settled back into him. He only took a brief moment to admire his earlier work before his face was back in Min's neck. He was still too tired from this morning to think about going again—he kept his kisses air-light, gentle. Once Min seemed relaxed, he made a slight movement up—only to again bat his eyelashes by Min's jawline.

It was a good thing Romulus could not see his face—Min's smile was wide and almost delirious. When the eyelashes came again, Min jumped, wrapping his arms tighter around Romulus' back. "Warn a man, would you?" Min huffed, but he was already letting his hair down to allow Romulus to play with it.

Romulus only laughed into Min's neck, patiently waiting for Min to let down his hair. When it finally tumbled from its knot, Romulus wasted no time in running a hand through it. Taking a fistful, he let himself fall back on the bed, so that Min crashed down over him. Were he not so far lost, he would've realized how absurd and undignified he looked, grinning up at Min like that.

Min looked equally as ridiculous, the apples of his cheeks burning like fire from holding them up for so long. He grabbed Romulus' cheeks with both hands, tickling the other with soft breaths. "Kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 笨蛋 / bèndàn - 'dumb egg', a term of endearment. more to come ;-)


	4. to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, Min," Romulus huffed, irritability masking the rawness of what he felt. "I love you. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Oh, gods, he was in love—the word, released into the open, spread its wings and took on a life of its own. His face was back in his palms.  
> "Oi athanatoi," he mumbled.

Since it was their last day at the villa, Min and Romulus had been celebrating the only way they knew how: fucking their way around. In every room, on every flat surface—although, this could be switched up. Indeed, this time, they were leaned up against a column in the courtyard. But by the time they had finished, Min was barely even leaning. He slipped through Romulus’ grip, the white soles of his feet hitting caked earth. The cool column left his back, and Min fell face-first into Romulus’ burning chest instead. He sighed happily as he went, as he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Romulus, his head still in Olympus, only just noticed Min stumbling. " _Dis_." Were he human, Romulus would've been too weak-limbed to support him. Luckily, he wasn't, and he had just enough strength grab Min and pull him into his chest. Between heaves, he managed to get out, "Maybe we should rest for a moment." He wiped at his brow before he used the last of his strength to hoist Min up and begin carrying him to their chambers.

Min mumbled a response that was half in Chinese and half in the nation tongue. He had no idea where they were at until he felt himself sink into the mattress, his entire body as soft as a noodle. Min groaned appreciatively and searched around on the bed until he ran into Romulus' wall of muscle. Curling into a ball, he surrounded himself with the other man, pressing lips onto Romulus' collarbone. He didn't know if the Roman meant for them to fall asleep, but it fell on Min like an axe. His earliest dreams caused him to mumble things into Romulus' salty skin before finally stilling.

Alright, maybe the day was finally beginning to catch up with them. Romulus laid boneless on the bed, melting among the feathers. When he felt Min curl into him, he turned, pulling Min closer. The touch was like a lifeline—a smooth stone in a flowing river. He nuzzled in, listening to Min's breaths steady. He became aware of his own, and even began trying to time his with Min's, until—he was blinking awake. He didn't remember falling asleep, but his cheek was pressed against the pillow, and Min was fast asleep in his arms. After a huff and a moment to collect himself, his eyes reopened. With effort, he propped himself up to check on Min. He had intended only a brief glance, but now, he was frozen, gazing softly down at Min. All the poise and grace hadn't left his sleeping form—though he was curled up, he might have been the subject of a painting. His limbs were tossed artfully, his hair cascading down his back. Romulus moved forward to brush a strand out of Min's face, not being able to help the smile on his lips. His head was so fuzzy that he barely even noticed the fluttering in his stomach. Eventually, his neck grew sore. He laid back down, tightening his arms around Min as he waited for him to wake.

His sleep was completely dreamless except for vague notions of Romulus occupying his mind. Guess Min couldn't get rid of him, even in his sleep. He roused slowly after the pressure of Romulus' arms changed. Opening his eyes, he found himself pressed flush against Romulus' chest, the coarse hair tickling his cheeks. He was too tired to even speak at first. Instead, Min made a humming noise and nudged his chin up, searching for a kiss.

Romulus just smiled, angling his head down as he felt Min shifting in his arms. He gave Min a quick peck, humming into Min's lips. Once they parted, he lifted a hand to the other man’s cheek, his fingers brushing against the soft pink. "Good morning, _mellita_ ," he joked.

Min huffed, unable to do anything but break into a stupid grin. He returned to pressing his face into Romulus' chest, throwing his arms and legs about the Roman's torso. "Good morning, _xīngān_ ," he mumbled. "Did you fall asleep too?"

Romulus set his head back on the pillow. "I did." It hadn’t been part of the plan, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t necessary. As his eyes dropped back shut, he ran his hand up and down Min's back. They laid like that for a long while, in a warm, light silence. Despite the day's activities, his mind was elsewhere. His thoughts flitted with images of moments after, on the brief instances where Min became less of a mystery. The wide smiles, the breathless laughter. The gentle look on his face as he slept. Suddenly, he felt sick. Min had become his entire world in these past few day. The thought of returning to Rome made his heart sink—it would be like waking from the sweetest dream. Even worse than that: once they were back in Rome, Min would be leaving soon for China. Cold fingers dug themselves into his stomach as he laid still.

Min was still floating aimlessly, only grounded by Romulus' hand on his back. As far as he was concerned, the leathery hand was the only feeling in the entire world. Romulus had kept him warm the entire time until, strangely, the Roman began to turn cold. Clammy as a corpse, he slowly pulled away from Min in jerky movements. Min's eyes fluttered open, concern flooding his face. He scrunched his brows and pouted. "Is something wrong?"

Romulus held Min's gaze for only a second. Then, as if he were wounded, he lowered his head with furrowed brow.  From Min's first letter, he had known he found something special. The only other empires in the region were either dead, or couldn't stand him on a personal level. Though he had company, he didn't exactly have anyone to confide in. And yet, on the other end of the world, he had found someone who understood, who had gone through the same struggles, felt the same aches. All he could hear was the beating of his own heart. A blade in the chest hurt less than this—and he would know. "Nothing," he finally said. He rolled onto his back and set his palm on his forehead. "Nothing. I'm fine."

Min sat up worriedly, being kicked into a caring mode again. He hovered over Romulus, inches away from the other's face. Min let hair fall in a shining waterfall to tickle Romulus' collarbones—shielding the pair from the rest of the world. He let his citrus and chrysanthemum perfumes wash over Romulus in waves. His gaze intent, Min traced Romulus' jawline comfortingly. He had sounded completely torn inside, and Min knew of no current civil war. "I wasn't born yesterday, _xīngān_ ," Min whispered. "What is it?"

Romulus lifted his gaze to meet Min's. He felt his soul leave his body—the look in Min's eyes almost killed him. His expression changed, softened, melting into pure adoration. In that moment, Romulus was sure he would never see something so beautiful again. The pathetic look still on his face, he rose a hand and set it on Min's cheek. Staring into Min's searching eyes, he knew the truth—not that he was keen to admit it. His mouth moved, but no words came out. His mouth closed, the budding words withering his chest. Suddenly, he shot up; he shuffled to the side of the bed, letting out a shaky sigh. Maybe if he didn't look at Min, he wouldn't have to face it. "It's not fair," he said, not for the first time. There was something different in the way he said it, though. "It's not _fair_."

Min's hand was knocked away as Romulus shot up like an arrow. He blinked in surprise, still not understanding. Had he had another nightmare? Had Min done something to upset him? Were they not meant to sleep? "Romulus," Min implored, moving to the side beside him. His feet dangled above the floor uselessly. When he saw Romulus' face, a wave of understanding hit him square in the face. Min began to shiver like he'd actually been hit with ice water. "Oh, Romulus."

Romulus pinched at the bridge of his nose, his brow knit. Gods. How was he so tied up in knots over a person he might never see again? And by the look on Min's face, Romulus got the sense Min knew how bad he had it. After a moment, he took a deep breath and stood up. He reached for his nearest tunic, and slipped it on, pausing for a moment. Perhaps if he didn't look at Min, the elephant would stay in the corner of the room. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause a scene," he said, awkwardly, straightening out his tunic. He tossed a quick glance at Min. "I just..." His eyes fell to the floor again. "I just need a drink," he settled, and reached for the pitcher on the drawer. Feeling Min's eyes on his back, he silently poured a glass and downed it just as quick.

Min's tongue flicked out to lick at suddenly dry lips. Hunched over, he rubbed at his arm, feeling responsible for Romulus' negative response. Should he have done something more? That scared Romulus away last time. It wasn't like he didn't feel the same—if he wasn't so hollow, he would've felt nauseous. While Romulus was drinking, Min slipped on a silk shift. He looked at the door before padding silently up to Romulus and hugging him from behind. "You can't start a scene and not finish it," Min huffed petulantly. His anxiety was hammering in his chest. "Spit it out."

Romulus nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt Min wrap around him. Ungracefully, he shuffled forward, setting his empty glass on the table. He let out a huff through his nose—and then whirred around on Min. After an entire week of playing coy, now he decides to condescend? "What do you want me to say?" His voice was as desperate as it was angry. "That I'll never meet someone like you again? That I _love_ you? That after all this,  you're going to bugger back off to China and leave me here?"  He suddenly paused, a strange look on his face. For a brief moment, he just stared at Min, the unreadable look on his face another dagger in his chest. Romulus himself probably looked as bloodless as he felt. "Don't pretend you didn't know," he said, his mouth dry as bone. He wandered back to the bed, and slumped down, before Min had time to say anything else.

Min swallowed heavily, choking on nothing but air. He coughed with his mouth closed, trying to suppress it. Though this should have been horrible, a cruel jape of a situation, Min felt strangely warm. It was just the confirmation he'd been waiting for—what he brought the secret gifts for. His eyes closed languidly, his previously balled fists falling into dangling fingers. The confession, with the extra compliments, made Min woozy on his feet. He tilted his chin down to the floor. "Do you?"

Romulus lifted his head from his hands. His eyes had turned to flint—really, that whole display, and that's all he could say? "Yes, Min," Romulus huffed, irritability masking the rawness of what he felt. "I love you. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Oh, gods, he was in love—the word, released into the open, spread its wings and took on a life of its own. His face was back in his palms. " _Oi athanatoi_ ," he mumbled.

Min opened his mouth to say something snippy like _yes_ , _actually_ , but he slammed it shut just as fast. Somehow, he knew his normally appreciated sense of humor would get him into trouble here. He needed to match the intensity of Romulus' sentiment. And he did, on the inside—Min had clenched up, his stomach fluttering like mad, his vision clouding over. Romulus had grabbed his heart and liver. Immediately, Min raced to his bags, picking up blocks and layers of clothing until he got to the very bottom. Min held up some small items wrapped in a red silk square, cradling them like they were the most important things in the world.

The silence killed Romulus. He'd never felt as vulnerable, as humiliated, as he did in these few seconds. He noticed his hands shaking, even if he could feel nothing but a sickly hemorrhaging in his abdomen. It felt like his stomach had been torn open. What had he just done? What had he just said? When he heard the rustling, he looked up, his brow furrowed in confusion. Suddenly, Min was walking back over with a blood-red bundle. His sputtering heart kept any words from getting out. All he could do was look up at Min quizzically.

Min smiled bitterly in apology for the misunderstanding. He presented the square bundle formally, pressing it into Romulus' open palms. After, he lifted Romulus' fingers and closed them around it. With a final pat, Min sat down next to him on the bed and smiled. "In our society, we declare our love by presenting gifts," he explained. "We rarely say it. That's too simple." When Romulus remained immobile, frozen, and as white as mutton fat, Min touched his arm gently. "You can open it."

Romulus stared dumbly back at Min, his eyes that of a struck deer. His mind had to so rapidly shift gears that his body was left behind. As he was prompted, he turned back to the parcel, his hands gently undoing the silk wrapping. He set the bundle on his lap as he revealed the gifts within—his eyes drawn immediately to the pale green pendant. "Oh," he breathed, holding it against the light. In both monetary and sentimental value, this was now the most valuable thing he owned—jade was practically a rumor on the Roman market. "It's beautiful," he said, his voice faraway. He barely even noticed his eyes clouding over.

Min smiled, satisfied. This wasn't about the quality of the gifts, but he hadn't been counting on Romulus being so impressed. "Thank you," Min said quietly. "Everything important must be made with jade. It means a lot to us."

He set the jewel in his palm, the texture smooth and cool. It was almost like glass—but he'd never seem a stone colored so delicately. "I've never seen it up close," he explained. "It filters into Roman markets, but very rarely." After another moment, he took the pendant and slipped it over his head. "Thank you," he said, clearly overwhelmed. He had quickly returned to pawing at the foreign gem. "I don't know what to say."

Eyebrows scrunched, Min smiled kindly. His heart was drowning in fondness, the sentiment choking him. "It looks nice on you," he offered. Min pointed to the small bag of herbs and dried flowers. "This is a perfume sachet. Young people wear them to show respect to their elders," he explained. "But after a while, they began personalizing them and trading them."

Romulus took the sachet, carefully gauging the weight in his hand. "Oh, alright—" He said, a little confused by the second gift. Then, he lifted the bag to his nose, curiously sniffing at the herbs. They were almost overwhelming—too many unfamiliar scents all at once. That didn't mean it was unpleasant, though. Suddenly, his face fell. The scent wasn't unfamiliar at all. With a wrench in his gut, he turned to Min. "It smells like you." There was a hollowness in his words, his thoughts clear: It would be the closest thing to Min he'd have once he left.

Min stared at him blankly. For some reason, he even felt a little guilty. Uncomfortable with the attention, Min shrugged and crossed his arms about himself. His eyes fell to his lap, his fingers picking at a loose thread. "I tried. I filled it with my favorite scents." When Romulus said nothing, Min gulped loudly. He looked up at him, completely shy instead of his usual playful coyness. "I... I thought you would like it."

"...I do," he said, finally breaking his silence. Perhaps he didn't understand the tradition, but he found it sweet nonetheless. "I'd rather have something than nothing," he said earnestly. It still felt like his stomach had been turned inside out, though. Swallowing the knot in his own throat, he set the sachet down, and then turned to Min. Suddenly, he pressed his forehead against Min's, a hand set on his cheek. "Thank you, Min. Really."

Min smiled sweetly, his cheeks burning with the effort. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest and onto the floor. "You're welcome," he choked out, placing his much smaller hand on top of Romulus' on his cheek. He bit his lip, weighing his options. "Like I said..." Min swallowed. No, he wanted to say it. He wanted Romulus to know. He gazed into Romulus' eyes intensely, concentrating so hard that his eyes began to cloud. "It's weird for us. But I can... make an exception," Min huffed, breaking into a grin. "I love you." As soon as it had escaped him, the clouds turned into streams running down his face, Min breaking into hiccuping sobs.

It was a sweet moment—Until Min started to cry. Romulus stared dumbly ahead, his chest swelling with aches both sharp and sweet. He never would've expected such an outburst from Min—Min, who flowed steadily through the world like water. Before Min could see him cry, he gently reached forward to pull Min into his chest. He wasn't exactly the best at this. Other than holding a dying soldier's hand, comfort was not a service he usually provided. This time, however, it felt natural. He tucked Min under his chin, rubbing his back as he cried. "There, there..." he started, keeping his voice steady. "I love you too." Tears were in his own eyes, but this was about Min. Min has already coached Romulus through a few outbursts of his own—though he couldn't hide the jagged breaths, he kept quiet, squeezing Min tight.

Actually quite embarrassed, Min hid his face in Romulus' neck and didn't come out. He wouldn't peek out even for an earthquake or a foreign invasion. He at least tried to keep his body still as he sobbed, but in Romulus' warmth, it was impossible. His frame went lax, practically melting into a puddle at the Roman's feet. It wasn't Romulus' fault for not comforting him as much because Min too had his face pinched in confusion. "Sorry, I..." he mumbled between painful hiccups. "This is what I expected, so I don't know why..." His frazzled emotional state had caused his wording to slip. Usually perfect, he has picked the wrong connotation. He finally lifted his head, craning his neck to stare up at Romulus, tears still staining his cheeks. "Not expected—hoped."

Romulus, brow knit, was focused on wiping the tears from Min's cheek. Not that the wording had escaped him—really, he was just buying time as he thought. "What are you talking about?" He finally asked, his voice soft.. Then, he paused. "Wait." Though the look on his face was still gentle, he leaned back to meet Min's gaze."How did you know to bring those gifts?"

He shrugged self-consciously, wrapping a shaking hand around Romulus' thumb. "I... was planning ahead," he mumbled. He didn't know how Romulus would respond to his grand plan. "Just in case it happened," he defended himself. "Just in case you said it. I thought there would be a chance. I wanted there to be a chance."

He didn't understand what Min meant—how could he have imagined their visit to run this course? Why would he plan for such a thing? He sighed. Not that he would understand at a later time anyway. Either way, Min wasn't in the state to talk about it, and Romulus wasn't about to ruin the moment. "Alright, alright," he said dismissively. "Let's not worry about it." He swung his arms open. "Come here."

Well, ignoring it was just as good of a course of action. Min gave a small smile as he climbed into Romulus' lap. He immediately felt at home, all the tenseness leaving his body in a flash. His face was melancholy as Romulus stroked his hair and held him close, but he wouldn't have had it any other way. After some amount of time, Min opened his eyes and looked up. "Can we watch the sunset today?"

Romulus was surprised as he felt Min shift—he blinked, turning his head to meet Min's gaze. "Oh—" he said as he glanced over to the window, and realized for the first time how long they'd slept. "Of course," he confirmed, his voice still raw. Before he made any move to get up, he leaned forward and set another kiss on Min's lips. Immediately, he found himself lost in Min all over. The kiss might've lasted for a little longer than he intended.

Min smiled into the kiss, closing his eyes. He was glad his cheeks were mostly dry by now. They kissed unhurriedly and languidly, laughing together. Min pawed at Romulus' chest before caressing Romulus' pendant. He pulled away when his lips were rosy, tracing the square hole in the middle of the jade. "We'll miss it."

Romulus pouted, looking back at Min with big eyes. As reluctant as he was to move, however, Min was right. After a moment of meeting Min's imploring gaze, he suddenly set him aside and stood. After stretching out the kinks in his back, he turned to scoop Min up in his arms. With Min secure under his chin, he made his way through the house and to the beach.

Min kicked his feet happily and wrapped his arms around Romulus' neck. Luckily, they were still early. By the time Romulus' feet had hit sand, the disc was just about to dip into the ocean. They sat down with Min still in the Roman's arms, settling into a bundle of silk and hair on his lap. Min leaned back against Romulus and hummed as the sea morphed into a golden broth. He batted big eyes at Romulus. "Do you remember the first time we watched the sunset?"

Romulus kept his eyes on the horizon for a moment longer. Then he craned his neck to look down at Min, a small smile on his face. "It was hardly a week ago," he said, swirling Min's hair around one finger. Though he was trying to act smooth, something else slipped through the cracks in his demeanor. This really had moved fast—and, out here in the country, Romulus felt like a ship caught in a storm. Not that Romulus have it any other way (save for literally on a boat, I guess). "Of course I remember."

"Just making sure," Min giggled. He swiveled on Romulus' lap to be facing him. Head tilted, he gave Romulus an uncharacteristically soft look. "We kissed for the first time."  
Romulus returned the look, his eyebrows scrunched with emotion. He set his hand on Min's cheek. "How could I forget?" He asked, the whites of his teeth flashing in a wide smile. It faded as he focused on Min's lips, his eyes, on the adorable little mark high on his cheek. After a brushing a strand of hair behind Min's ear, he put on his best begging eyes. "I don't suppose I could get another."

Min rolled his eyes, pretending he had to think about it. "Oh, I don't know..." After humming for a long while, Min broke into a grin. He copied one of Romulus' many dumb kissy faces, pursing his lips exaggeratedly and waiting.

Romulus pouted until he saw Min's face change. Then he smiled, leaning forward to close their lips in a slow kiss. His hand moved from Min's face to his back, pulling him into him. After a moment, he pulled away, and looked at Min. "Okay," he said, shifting tones. "I don't know about you, but I really need something to eat."  
Min broke into a laugh, smiling wide. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry." He wrapped his arms around Romulus' neck again, waiting to be carried. He gave one last, longing look to the beach. "I'll miss this place."

Romulus moved to his feet, managing to lift Min up with him. "I know," he said, a melancholy heaviness in his voice. He paused for a moment, following Min's gaze to the water. "It'll be hard, coming back next time."

"I bet," Min smiled sadly. It wasn't as bad as Romulus' situation, but the beach would never be as fun for Min ever again. He hid his face under Romulus' chin, eyes falling. "I'll come back."

Romulus attempted to let the heaviness in his chest out with a sigh. He wasn't sure how long it'd take for the journey to be possible again. He wasn't sure it ever _would_ be possible again. "You better," he said morosely, but wagging a finger. It was a half-hearted attempt to lighten the mood. "I think your presence is good for the vineyards. You'll have to taste the wine from this year's harvest."

His heart was drowning in melancholy, but Min couldn't help but grin. He raised his chin imperiously as he was carried back to the villa. "Oh, is that a challenge?" he taunted. "I'll drain your whole stock."

Romulus opened the heavy door with a huff. "I suppose we'll just have to see about that," he said, setting Min down on the floor. He sent Min off with a kiss, while he himself went to check on the kitchen. Once he was content, he hurried back to his bedroom to change, preening himself before heading back downstairs. Min had actually beat him there—a bit awkwardly, he took his seat. "Well. Hopefully the cooks have learned their lesson."

He had gone upstairs to comb his hair and fix his appearance before dinner. However, it was the last day and he was lazy. Min left only the slip on and his hair down. Until Romulus appeared, Min sprawled out on the couch and hummed.

It was only a few moments later that the cooks began carrying in the first course. Considering they hadn't eaten all day, Romulus really was starving. The first course disappeared quickly, his glass filling and emptying in a steady fashion. The remaining courses passed in a flow of wine, laughter, and light conversation. With moony eyes, he gazed back at Min, the line between drunkeness and enamorment hard to distinguish. The cloud that had emerged above them disappeared, the threat of Min's departure reduced to a vague warning. All that mattered now was Min's soft voice, the white curve of his throat, and his hair against bright red silk.

Min could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, a warm red blossoming on his face to match his silk. It was originally from the alcohol, but Romulus' lovesick puppy attention certainly added to it. Min kept curling one strand of black hair around his finger, gazing back at Romulus enticingly. "Will you get over here and feed me some desserts already?"

Romulus didn't need any convincing. " _Quid quod tu velis_ ," he obliged, in bouncy Latin. Setting aside his glass, he made his way to Min's couch, settling in behind him. He had come there for a purpose, but he quickly forgot it. Min washed over him like a gentle wave, making him feel light and clumsy, as if he were made of wool. He pulled Min in, settling into the crook of his neck. After a few kisses along his neck and shoulder, he stopped abruptly. "Now—" he said, suddenly focused again. He leaned forward, examining the tray on the table. "Would you like a lemon cake? Or, there's still some figs and honey."

Min lied against Romulus on the couch, giggling as his stubble tickled Min's neck. The warmth had returned, and Min settled happily into Romulus' leathery bubble. Humming, he ran a hand up and down Romulus' chest. "Both," Min decided. "And I'm thirsty."

Romulus shot Min a glance—how needy—but did as he was asked. After he fed Min a slice of honeyed fig, he took Min's wineglass and held it to his lips. "You're lucky you're cute," he huffed.

Min grinned and licked his lips after Romulus took the wineglass back. "I know." He leaned forward, giving Romulus a summer sweet kiss. Immediately after, Min pointed to the tray.

Romulus smiled into the kiss—which didn't fade, even as Min resumed bossing him around. He followed Min's orders, fetching him lemon cakes and figs in turn. The two of them, however, traded swigs from Min's glass, a steady heart diffusing warm blood between the two of them. Because, at that point, they might as well have been one. With Min done eating, they had melted together. Theirs limbs interlocked, their wine-warmed bodies pressed so closely together, they continued to drink and talk throughout the night. Soon, Romulus was half asleep in Min's chest. "Y'know—Min," he said, abruptly. He reached up and poked his face to get his attention.

"Augh," Min groaned, pushing away the invasive hand. But to make the action a little softer, he interlaced their fingers and held their hands above their heads. His head lolled drunkenly to one side, swimming in honey-warm waters. Only one eye managed to peel itself open, though the perceptive sparkle had not faded. "I know everything, _xīngān_. What's it?"

Romulus' eyes went wide as he stared dumbly up at Min. He had something to say, but he couldn't remember what it was. Swaying a little, he stared up at Min for another moment, trying to remember. Staring back up at Min didn't help. Suddenly, he buried his head back in Min's chest and mumbled, "I love you." He probably would've said it regardless of the day's events.

Min rolled his eyes. He wanted to squish Romulus' cheeks in his hands and press kisses all over his tawny face, especially the heavenly lashes. That was all the alcohol talking. "I love you too," Min whispered, cradling his head like he had the bundle of gifts. He combed through Romulus' curls with his eyes closed. "C'we go upstairs now?"

His eyes blinked open, roving up to Min. "Oh," he said. Then he shifted back, realizing that they were still in the _triclinium_. "We can." he said, unsteadily wobbling upwards. As he moved his head, he was struck all over again by his drunkenness—he stopped, palm pressed between his eyes. "I'm tired," he complained as he finally got to his feet. Once his head had stopped spinning, he held out his hand for Min.  The two leaned on one another as they made their way to the bedroom, Romulus feeling as though his blood had turned to honey.

Whistling lazily, Min used Romulus' hand to basically drag him up the stairs. If he wasn't leaning against Romulus' arm, he was swaying side to side. "Drinking with a bosom friend, three glasses of wine end a..." He scrunched his face. "No, that's not right. A hundred barrels isn't enough to..." Min leaned against the bedroom door frame, sighing dramatically.

Romulus had tuned out Min's babbling. He was really only focused on crashing into bed, but someone had moved the bedroom further away than he remembered it. It wasn't until they reached the doorway that he was stirred out of his stupor. He turned around unsteadily, glancing back as Min fell behind.

He should've made Romulus come over and carry him, but Min only realized that halfway to the bed. He jumped onto it like a child, landing heavily with his body spread out over Romulus'. After a hiccup, Min looked up at Romulus and smiled. "Hi."

Romulus smiled back down at Min, flashing a wine-stained smile. "Hello," he said, running a hand down the curve of Min's back. He tugged Min close, catching him in a trap of a passionate (albeit sloppy) kiss.

Min gasped lazily, arching his back into Romulus and wrapping his arms about him. "Romulus..." he whispered, huffing with every kiss. "Your beard is itchy."

Romulus smiled, pressing his face into Min's stomach before glancing up. "Oh?" He said, moving his cheek across the pale skin. "You were the one who wanted me to grow it out."

Min curled up around Romulus, laughing gleefully, his face redder than ever. He tried to retract his stomach away from Romulus' assault, but the laughs pushed it out further. "Stop," he whined breathlessly, gasping for air. He squashed Romulus' cheeks together and held his face up. "Stop."

The look on Min's voice earned a too-loud laugh out of him. Smiling the best he could against squished cheeks, he meet Min's gaze. "Aw, honeybee," he complained. Once Min released him, he began to move back up. He cupped one cheek with his hand, and placed a quick kiss on Min's lips. Well, half on his lips, anyway. "I can't help it. Your laugh is too sweet."

"Uh huh," Min pouted, crossing his arms. His skin was still sensitive from the scratching, but he couldn't stop his face from forming into a smile. "Tell me more."

Romulus smiled. "But, oh, where to begin?" He shifted, kissing his way across Min's jaw until his lips hovered by Min's ear. "Your laugh? Your smile? Or the way you—" He paused as a sharp hiccup gripped his chest. "You smell nice," he mumbled, after planting a kiss on the top of Min's head. His body was limp, stretched out and warm. "And you're pretty."

Min elbowed him in the stomach and moved closer. "The prettiest," he mumbled before burrowing into Romulus.

Embarrassed, Romulus sat back on his haunches, his arm reaching blindly for the dresser. "How 'bout we just"—another, painful hiccup—"get to it?"

Min frowned and gave him big eyes, but in truth, he wanted to continue too. "I guess," Min sighed, rolling onto his stomach. Kicking up his feet, he spread his legs and made himself presentable. His own hiccups had gone away, but his cheeks were a rich sanguine. "Now hurry up before I fall asleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well i said there were more pet names to come didn't i
> 
> melitta - honey  
> 心肝 / xīngān - heart and liver  
> oi athanatoi - the immortals, a greek curse  
> quid quod tu velis - whatever you want


	5. to keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the busiest of empires can find time to romp in the flowers.

The journey back to Rome had been a few days of endless sleep so far to pass the time. The two of them were as sleepy as the Italian countryside around them, drifting in and out of sleep as the wagon lumbered over the cobblestone.

Min woke with a few bumps and stops from the carriage, but never for too long. Romulus, as rough around the edges as he could be, made an excellent sleep aid. But eventually, the blinding sun made its way through the thin curtains, casting a dull yellow about the cabin. Min rubbed his eyes and groaned softly—as not to disturb Romulus. Outside, the world proved itself to be a bright noon. Maybe their departure from the villa did not have to be so painful. Min smiled at the good omen and studied the ground. "Wow," he sighed, breaking into wonder. "I prefer the mountains, but these fields are amazing."

Romulus never slept very well in carriages. Though he was able to catch a few bouts of dead sleep, he mostly floated in and out with the jostles. He was just able to make out Min's voice, and he scrunched his face as he blinked awake. "Yeah," he said, stretching out his arms like a cat. "You came during the right season." He was a city boy—though he found comfort in the rolling country hills, he found little wonder beyond the silence. Still groggy, he shuffled over to lean heavily against Min. "Everything should be in bloom."

"It's beautiful," Min declared. Chinese poetry was all about capturing beauty and its essence. Landscape poetry was his favorite. Suddenly, Min pouted. "Oh no. I should've gotten my calligraphy set out to write."

"Oh," Romulus said, his eyes still closed. "You can get it when we stop at the next inn. After I get my blowjob, anyway."

"So indecent," Min huffed, hitting Romulus' chest with the back of his hand. He leaned against Romulus back on the seat. "I was thinking about smelling and picking the flowers."

Romulus gave an undignified _oof_ —a sharp reminder that, despite his airy grace, Min was an empire and his equal in strength. His chest was still sore when Min nuzzled into him. "Well..." He lifted his head to glance at the landscaping scrolling by. The summer sun had freckled the earth; reds and yellows covered the soft roll of the fields, poppies swayed beneath the gentle breeze. Even Romulus couldn't deny he quaint beauty of it all. "Alright."

Before his resolve had time to wane, he craned his head out of the window and asked the coachman to stop. After confirming _yes_ , he wanted to stop _here_ , he wagon jerked to a slow. Then, a brow raised, he turned to Min and gestured for him to hop out.

Min grinned in satisfaction, leaping gracefully onto the dirt. It was hot outside, but he left his hair down—the dry Italian breeze running its fingers through his hair felt wonderful. Plus, he wanted Romulus to see it flow. He tucked the front strands behind one ear and looked at Romulus with big eyes. "Will you get my calligraphy set me for me?"

Romulus was staring dumbly at Min—the warm light shone in his hair, illuminated his eyes. When he was addressed, he jolted. "Oh—" He knitted his brow, turning back to the carriage. "Sure, not a problem." He moved to jumble of goods tied up in the rear. "Do you remember what bag it's in?"

Min smiled and followed him to the end. "That black one," he said as he pointed.

Romulus followed Min's instruction, moving over to the identified case. He reached for it, revealing its innards. "I can't believe you're making me do this," he joked, with facetious irritation. He dug through it, looking for what he had to assume was his writing kit. He pulled it out, turning to Min with a curious brow. When he was right, he handed the kit to him.

"You will get to see art in the making," Min pouted. After taking the set in his hands, Min wandered into the tall grass, flowing around their calves like a verdant sea. "Hm... We need a hill," Min decided. He needed to see the entire area for a good landscape poem. He raced up a few hills before finding one in the distance that was tall enough. Assuming Romulus was following, Min took off in that direction.

Romulus blinked, but quickly took after Min. By the time they reached the peak of Min's chosen hill, even Romulus was winded. "What—" He cleared his throat, catching his breath. " _What_ are you doing?"

"I needed to see the horizon," Min said simply. He sat down in the middle of a patch of red flowers, smoothing his skirts around him. He laid the wood and parchment out on his lap, setting the ink pot on the ground. Staring intently as the sky, Min squinted. "Alright. Don't talk."

Wordlessly, Romulus sat down next to him. He leaned over, watching as Min put his brush to the parchment. He watched as he drew black lines across the paper, both deliberate and effortless. His eyes glanced between the paper and Min's concentrated face, his curiosity about this foreign language growing. One hand reached absently for a blood-red poppy, twirling it between his fingers as he watched.

Min hummed and nodded as he wrote, alternating between observing the horizon, the scarlet flowers around them, the rolling hills—and Romulus. He was staring at a poppy, his brows furrowed curiously. The sun added highlights and made his individual curls bounce and shine. After adding some last lines, Min finally turned to him. "Do you want to hear what I have so far?"

Romulus raised a brow, his head turning to meet Min's gaze. "Sure," he said, tucking the poppy behind his ear. He set his palms behind him, leaning back he listened and enjoyed the sun on his face.

"It might not be very good," he admitted. Min cleared his throat dramatically before launching into the poetry. He focused on the happiness of the color red and the vitality of the setting. It was an overpowering place, since no water was present. With a final, soft breath, he turned to Romulus again, eyebrows raised. "...But compares none to the beauty of the man beside."

Romulus was watching the scenery as Min read. He was sure there was more to it, if he understood the Chinese, but it was still beautiful—flowing and dignified. It was vastly different from Latin poetry, which was narrative and pointed in nature. At the last line, his face broke with a big smile as he turned back to Min. "Well," he said, pressing one palm to his chest. "I liked it."

"Did you like my writing, or just the part about you?" Min teased, jabbing Romulus in the chest.

Romulus laughed, then reached forward to pull min into him. Together, they tumbled into the grass. "Both," he answered, from his position down in Min's chest. "It was beautiful, I promise."

"Oh, you're too kind," Min huffed, falling into his chest comfortably. Looking up at Romulus, he noticed the poppy in his hair for his first time. "Oh," Min mused, eyes going wide. "That's cute." Min moved his arm to pick up another poppy. He stuck the scarlet flower somewhere above the first one, laughing when the curls kept it in place.

Romulus' eyes roved upward, trying to see the poppy in his hair. When he couldn't, he sighed. "I'm not cute," he asserted, the corners of his mouth turned a slight pout. Then, he turned and glanced around for another flower, before he found a sunny yellow one. Gently, he plucked it and stuck it behind Min's ear.

Min broke into a toothy smile. "Careful," he warned, tracing Romulus' jaw. "Yellow is only for the emperor. You'll get me killed again."

" _Eheu_ ," Romulus said, returning the smile. He reached back over and plucked a small string of small, pink flowers. "Here," he said, taking the yellow one for himself. "How's that?"

"That's better," Min said as he continued to smile. He sat up and turned around, throwing his hair behind his shoulders. "Feel free to continue."

Romulus followed Min's example, scanning around for more flowers. He picked more poppies, more of the  pink ones, as well as a couple larger, faint purple ones. He began with sticking them behind Min's ears, but soon, he was weaving them carefully through the rest of Min's hair. Humming, he even began placing them down the length of Min's hair, small bursts of colors among the slick black. "Perhaps I'll have to give you one of my crowns to wear first our first dinner home," he said. "One of the ones with pink carnations."

Min turned his head to look at Romulus curiously. Luckily, no flowers fell. "Oh?" he asked, squinting. "A crown of flowers? We might have something similar, but I'm not sure they mean the same thing."

He nodded. "Yes," he answered. "Like a laurel crown." He gestured in a thin circle around his head. "We string the flowers together, for dinner parties." The movement jostled the flowers in his own hair, and reached back up to adjust them.

"Hm," Min mused, tapping his chin. "I've seen women wear orange blossom wreaths when getting married. But, that's a cute idea. I would be glad to wear one." Min ever so carefully moved himself to face Romulus again. "Okay, it's your turn."

Romulus blinked, turning to face Min. "Alright," he said, looking around. "I like the poppies," was all he he could think to say, before he fell into a peaceful silence.

Min nodded to affirm. He took handfuls of poppies into his hands, setting out on the task of arranging them. Min wanted them to be all spaced out evenly and even moved them a few times to get it perfectly right. The whole time, he was just humming an old court song and running deft fingers through Romulus' hair. Sometimes, the fingertips traveled down to caress at Romulus' neck.

Romulus' eyes drifted shut, the sun glowing behind his eyelids. The warm breeze, Min's hands in his hair—well, maybe they hadn't left peace in the villa. In the back of his mind, he mused over Min's poem, and about the country fields. If he concentrated, he could smell the sweet wildflowers, hear the buzzing of bees. His eyes only flickered open when he felt Min pull away. "How do I look?" Though he genuinely wanted an answer, he still struck a ridiculous pose.

Min swatted Romulus' hands down with a frown. "Stop doing those dumb poses," he groaned, setting his hands on his hips. After reaching up to fix a splayed blossom, Min's face turned uncharacteristically soft. His smile was entirely genuine, upturning his rosy lips. "You look adorable."

Romulus crossed his arms. "I wasn't going for adorable," he insisted. Seeing the way Min looked at him, however, he relented with a roll of his eyes. "But I guess it'll have to do."

Min pursed his lips, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "I only ever mean it as a compliment, you know," he said. Min smiled and turned his head to the side. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," he said, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Any previous embarrassment was forgotten. "Flora would hide her head in shame." Before he could be caught staring, his eyes fluttered shut as he turned his head back to the sun, feeling the breeze in his hair. He held out an arm for Min to come join him.

Min blushed almost as scarlet as the poppies, even without knowing who she was. He folded back into Romulus' arms to hide his dumb smile. When his face had recovered from the shock, Min looked back up. "Who is Flora?"

He blinked, glancing down at Min. Ah, right. "The goddess of flowers," he said, giving a small shrug. He was staring, now—the one thing he had hoped to avoid. Carefully, he readjusted one of the flowers in Min's hair. "They always paint her with flowers in her hair. We even have a festival for her every spring."

"Sorry to say," Min huffed, "that she's been replaced." He looked at Romulus with big eyes. "Do you really think I'm as pretty as a god?"

Romulus raised an eyebrow, but his smile remained just as soft. "Do you really think I would lie to you?" He shifted, positioning himself in front of Min. He set a hand on Min's cheek, a thumb running over the beauty mark. "With that hair? Those eyes?—" He suddenly moved closer, pressing their noses together—"Those lips?" He closed the gap between them, kissing Min for a slow second. "Of course I do."

"Oh, I don't know," Min joked, but his face had grown into a ridiculous smile. When they kissed, Min thought he could still taste the freshly made wine on Romulus' lips. After pulling away, Min poked Romulus' nose playfully. "Well, I'd throw fruit in your cart any day."

His face scrunched in confusion. "I'd prefer you didn't throw any fruit at me."

"But that's a compliment," Min pouted. "I'm comparing you to the hottest man in Chinese history, besides me, of course. Pan An. It's a phrase."

Romulus blinked—then his confusion broke with a toothy grin. "Well, alright," he relented, leaning his forehead into Min's. He gave him a quick kiss. "I can live with that."  Then he shifted again, so that he could lean against Min's shoulder as he stared wordlessly out over the fields.

Min was thinking about how much he could have stayed in this moment forever. He was glad he had written a poem to immortalize this happy time—Min had never felt so at peace. He took a deep breath to inhale the scent of the flowers. After so long, however, Min's stomach began to grumble. "Well, we better head back," Min mumbled.

Romulus groaned and slowly lifted his head off Min's shoulder. "Do we have to?" He complained, rubbing at his eyes.

Min hugged Romulus' arm and stared up at him with big eyes. "But I'm hungry, _xīngān_."

Romulus sighed. He wasn't eager to get up, but, well—he could always go for something to eat. "Alright," he huffed, hoisting himself to his feet. "On to the next inn, then." He reached down, offering a hand to help Min to his feet.

Min rose up gracefully, spinning in a flourish. When Romulus began to walk away, Min got an idea. "Hold on," Min said, scanning the flowers. "Will you find me your favorite flower? I want to press it and keep it to take home."

"Oh," he said, his eyes wide. For some reason, the question had struck him as particularly sweet. "Of course." This was, suddenly, a task of divine importance. He had to be careful to choose the perfect flower—his head on swivel, he observed the plants by his feet. "Hm… No," he mumbled to himself. "No, no; that won't do..." Eventually, his eyes settled on a patch of curious orange poppies. He immediately plucked the largest. "How about this one?"

Min smiled fondly as he watched Romulus tiptoe around the patches to find the perfect flower. He appreciated the man actually putting so much time into his request. "Ah, I love it," Min declared. Orange wasn't one of the elemental colors, but it was as close to yellow as Min could ever get. "Orange is the color of transformation, between the perfection of yellow and the happiness of red. It's a good color."

“Well, I’m glad.” Romulus didn't know how the Chinese decided what color meant what, but he was happy that Min liked his choice. It was pretty, shining bright between Min's fingers. Putting his hand on the small of Min's back, Romulus lead him to the wagon.

Were his mind not set on food, it would've killed him to leave those fields.


	6. to extend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the best gift can simply be someone's presence.

**210 AD, Rome, Lazio**

* * *

The journey back passed much like the journey to—except for the shimmering air that accompanied them home. They spent most of it asleep, Min's head in his lap. They spent the rest curled up, trading stories and making idle conversation. Romulus had even stopped counting the days, the inns. When they set out the last morning, he fell asleep unaware of the fact. Startling awake, Romulus was surprised when the wagon jerked to a stop. "Min," he groaned, reaching out to shake him. "Min, we're here."

Min thought of the orange poppy pressed in a scroll the entire way home. He had even kept the flowers in his hair until the next day, making the cabin smell almost intoxicating. Min roused from Romulus' lap, lifting his head despite the kinks in his neck. He rubbed at the back of it idly, sighing. He sat up in Romulus' lap and yawned. "In Rome?"

Romulus felt a little guilty for waking him, patting down Min's hair in reparation. "Yes, in Rome," he answered. He set a hand on Min's side, pushing open the cabin door. When Min didn't move, he sighed. "Come on, _columba_. You can sleep inside."

Min puffed up his cheeks before lightly slapping them to get the blood flowing. "Okay, I'm ready." He took Romulus' hand and let the other lead him to the city while their belongings were carried for them. While waiting in line at the gates, Min smiled. "I'm almost tempted to make you check on our camels for my journey home."

Romulus winced, rubbing his eyes against the sunlight. "You can do that yourself," he joked back. "Wretched things." Once they finally passed through the city gates, Romulus stretched into the familiarity. The sights, the sounds, the smells—even the cobblestone beneath his feet. All of it surged through him, jolting him awake. He slipped his arm through Min's. "I hope you don't mind walking. I think I need to stretch my legs."

"No, I would like to see the city again," Min affirmed him. It was a breezy day, and it seemed like all the children in the city were out playing. No stage of their journey had been any worse than the last. In fact, they might have even gotten better as the days went on. Their peaceful joy had followed them all the way from the villa back to Rome. There was a spring in Min's step as he meandered beside his love. "Should we do anything before we head back to your home?"

Romulus glanced about—well, there were plenty of things they could do. Rome always had plenty of things to do. At least, when you weren't travel-weary. He scratched at his chin (ugh, he'd have to shave before he went out tomorrow).

"Well," he finally said, "we’ll be passing through the markets. We can keep an eye out." They breezed through the streets, Romulus' sure feet guiding them home. He didn't expect to be the one stopping them. It was actually only pure luck that he glanced over at the right time—suddenly, he was incredibly conscious of the valuable jewel around his throat. He turned back to Min, eyebrows arched. "You know, maybe I ought to get you a thank-you gift. For the presents, I mean." Then, he tugged Min out of foot traffic by the hand.

Min only nodded and followed, too tired to argue. When Romulus spoke up, Min raised his eyebrows. "Well, the hair pin was already specifically a lover's gift," Min explained. He touched his topknot, but he remembered Romulus had told him to wear invaluable ones at the inns. He broke into a smile. "I know you didn't know, but it entertained me." He gave Romulus' arm a squeeze as they took a sharp turn. "You still can get me another love gift, if you want. This time, with your knowing consent."

Romulus' eyes went wide. "Oh," he said lamely, suddenly rather embarrassed. He didn't know how to respond to that. He was still grappling with Min expecting the outcome of their visit. "Well, still," he said, pushing forward. "You got me a necklace; I might as well get  _you_ one to take with you." He tossed a brief greeting to the shopkeeper, his eyes scanning the row of necklaces. "You prefer silver, correct?" He asked, picking out a silver necklace with a red glass pendant.

Min chuckled fondly at his embarrassment. Really, he had just thought it was a sign that it was meant to be, their relationship ordained by the gods. He hovered by the entrance and let Romulus do the searching. "Yes, but either or," Min shrugged. "You should just pick out your favorite, one to remember you by."

Romulus glanced back at the necklace in his hand, then set it back. His eyes roved the stand, until—"What about this?" He held it out for Min. It was silver, beaded with glass and amber. In the center hung a gold pendant, engraved with the famous wolf insignia. It was probably flashier than Min would've liked, but it was pretty—and definitely Roman. "What about this? The wolf is from our foundation myth."

"Oh," Min said delightedly. "I like that one." He always enjoyed a glass bead, and amber complimented his skin tone. Min graced his thumb over the wolf design. Wolves meant nothing to him, but if they were special to Romulus, they were special to Min. "What is the wolf for?"

Having paid the shop-keep, Romulus turned back to Min. "Oh—" he knit his brow, tucking his coin purse away. "It's silly, really. A misunderstanding." He led Min away, taking up the road to his house with Min under his arm. "The mortals believe Rome was founded by a set of twins—Romulus and Remus." He give a flippant roll of his hand. "Long story short, a she-wolf was supposed to have found them on the bank of the Tiber and nursed them back to health."

"Oh, sounds perfectly reasonable," Min chuckled, picking up his skirts to climb the hill. "I suppose we all have our fair share of weird conception stories," Min shrugged. "Some say the Zhou dynasty was descended from a man born when his concubine mother stepped into a footprint of Shangdi, our highest god."

Romulus just laughed. "That's certainly something," he said. "I was supposed to have murdered my twin brother," he shrugged. "After he made fun of my walls."  
"Oh, I would have too," Min jested. They had reached the house now, carefully stepping into the atrium. “I am extremely protective of my interior decorating. I mean, I— _ugh_!” Min yelled, knocked to the ground by something huge. He looked up and was immediately met by a tongue.

Romulus only gasped, his voice raising about three octaves as he addressed the dog. "Lupa!" He bent down, patting at his knees until Lupa spared Min and rushed over to him. He dropped to his knees, baby-talking to his dog in high-pitched Latin. " _Oh_ , _bona puella_! _Te desideravi_ , _Lupa_!" He laughed as Lupa licked at his face. " _Scio, scio_ — _barbam habeo_ ; _barbaro videor_." He turned to Min. "This is Lupa—I didn’t know how you reacted to dogs, so she was staying with my sister, but Maria must've brought her back here."

Min groaned, his joints protesting as he lifted himself up from the ground. "I see," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "She is certainly... a big girl."

Romulus grinned, still scratching Lupa behind the ears. "She is," he nodded. "They're bred to be guard dogs, but she's friendly." He glanced apologetically up at Min. "She was just saying hello."

Min finally stood and padded over to the dog. She looked up at him, grinning white and completely innocent. Min sighed and scratched Lupa's neck. "Hello, Lupa."  
Romulus smiled, wrapping his arms around her the best he could from his spot on the floor. He leaned his head against her fur, looking up at Min with much the same moony expression. "Isn't she the sweetest?"

Min laughed, Romulus' genuine love for her kind of endearing. "She is," Min agreed. "But now I feel a little jealous."

Romulus just laughed. He stood up, rubbing Lupa's head all the while. "Aw, you hear that?" He turned back to Min. "Well, she's gonna be the jealous one once I stop petting her. I guess there's just not enough of me to go around."

Min rolled his eyes. Romulus' ego was astronomical. "Can we get ready for dinner now?" he asked, eyeing Lupa's innocent face. "I'm really hungry."

Romulus gave Lupa one last pat before he glanced towards the kitchen. "Sure," he said, giving a nod. "I could eat. I'll meet you in the dining room, alright?" After he left Min with a quick kiss, he made his usual rounds before heading back to his room to freshen up. Changing into one of his nicer tunics, he even decided to wear one of his flower crowns—one made with fluffy, pink carnations. Once he was set, he made his way to the dining room, stretching out his arms all the while. He set, sipping a glass of wine as he waited for Min.

Min spent a bit of time reorganizing his things in the room, even sticking his clothes back in the dresser. He made himself at home. After treating his skin with rice water and tea after a long journey like that, Min put up his hair in a more formal bun and kept the skin makeup off to let his pores breathe. It felt good to be clean again.

The first thing Min noticed was Romulus' flower crown. "Oh, how cute!" he exclaimed with a smile. "I love carnations."

Romulus just huffed, glaring at the table over his wine glass. After he done his glass, he reclined back in his seat. "They're not supposed to be cute." The pink in his ears betrayed his true feelings on the matter. "Besides, you should be focusing on the beard, because I'll have to shave before I go out tomorrow."

"You wouldn't," Min gasped, putting a hand on his chest. He was going to sit on his own bench, but now he just had to sit with Romulus, to honor the memory of the fallen beard. He curled into Romulus' chest and stroked the stubble with his soft palms. "But I'll miss it."

Romulus sighed, setting an arm around Min's waist. Secretly, he would too. "I know, I know. But I have a Senate meeting tomorrow," he explained. "And I don't think they'd even let me in looking like this."

"Fine," Min mumbled, looking none too happy about it. "I'll have to keep the hairs and immortalize them somehow," he jested.

His hand beginning to run along Min's back, Romulus rolled his eyes. "Sure," he joked, eyeing the trays of food being carried in. "You can press it along with the flowers."

Min laughed as he turned around in Romulus' arm to face the table. "Well, I'm starving," Min admitted.  The smell of the food made his stomach grumble. "And next time, I want my own flower crown."

Romulus laughed, accommodating Min as he shifted around. "I can have one made for you, if you'd like," he promised, but his mind was on the food set before him. A bit rudely, he reached over Min for a slice of fresh bread.

Pouting, Min grabbed the bread out of Romulus' hand. "You could've asked."

Romulus huffed. "I was hungry,"  he defended himself. He made to get the bread back, returning Min's pout.

Min laughed, beginning a dinner filled with light conversation and flowing wine. They both overate from the long journey, too eager to settle in back at home. After a joke died down, Min turned to Romulus and sighed. "So what was it about tomorrow you said? You're busy?"

Romulus rested his chin on the top of Min's head, shutting his eyes with a huff. The food was catching up with him, beginning to make him drowsy. "Yeah." He set an arm back around Min, pulling him closer. "There's a Senate meeting tomorrow. I hate to leave you when our time is so brief, but..."

"I can't believe you're leaving me alone," Min pouted, pinching his cheek. "I'll just have to stay longer."

"Ha-ha," he quipped back, a little too tired to decipher Min's ever-even tone of voice. He huffed. "I wish."

Min raised an eyebrow in confusion before leaving Romulus' chest. He gave him an odd look. "No, I wasn't joking.

Romulus' eyes blinked opened, his brow knit in confusion. "Wait— really?" He tried to keep his heart from leaping too eagerly. "Are you sure that's possible? How much longer?"

"Hm," Min hummed, pretending to think about it. In reality, in their correspondence, he had written to Romulus a shorter staying time than he ever planned. He cut out more free time at home than he needed. If the trip didn't turn out well, he could leave early, taking his dignity with him. If it  _did_ go well, then... "I can make time for three weeks, I believe?"

Romulus eyes went saucer-wide. "Really? Three weeks?" His excitement faded back to confusion. "I thought you would be leaving at the end of this week."

"Well..." Min shrugged, swirling his wine. He wasn't sure how Romulus would react to this truth, either. "You see, I have a very loose schedule. I don't actually have much to do," he explained. "I was just estimating the time."

The confusion didn't fall from his face. "Well..." He stared at a spot on the wall for a long time. Then, he accepted that he didn't care why Min was staring. He reached down and took Min's hand, squeezing his palm. "I'm glad to have you here a while longer."

Min smiled back up at him before giving Romulus a quick kiss. "Of course," he said, pressing their noses together. "I would miss getting to know the city otherwise."  
Romulus smiled, closing his eyes as he leaned back into Min. After a peaceful moment, Romulus suddenly wrapped his other arm around Min as they fell back into the couch. "Oh, thank Jove," he breathed, squeezing Min tight.

Min laughed at the silliness, wrapping his arms around Romulus' neck. With the week he was already staying, they had a month left together. It wasn't a long time in Min's experience, but so far, all of his time spent with Romulus had passed slowly and lovely. It was like drowning in honey. "You're welcome," Min huffed, breaking into a grin. "I'm just kidding. I'm glad to stay."

Romulus just smiled, his cheek pressed against Min's cheek. "You better be," he joked. After rubbing a few circles in Min's back, he planted a kiss on Min's forehead and moved back. "We should make our way to bed. I'm tired."

"Yeah," Min agreed, sighing. He moved himself into Romulus' arms. "Carry me."

Romulus did as he was instructed, scooping Min in his arms and carrying him back to bedroom. Though he was being gentle, he ruined the moment when he threw Min on the bed, and then jumped in after him, landing heavily on the mattress.

"Ugh," Min groaned, pouting at Romulus. He let his hair down, throwing the pin somewhere and curled himself around Romulus' arm.  "You're so mean to me."

Romulus just laughed, pulling Min into his chest. "Oh, please. You know I love you," he said, not even processing what he said. "I let you stay in my nice country house, I have my finest food prepared for you..."

"Your finest food almost got me killed," Min huffed. He had tried to sound angry, but he broke into a giddy laugh, smushed in Romulus' chest. "And you're leaving me all alone tomorrow."

"I wouldn't be if I could help it," he complained. "It's not like want to spend my day in the Curia. _Ma dia_ , it's like dealing with children."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Min laughed. He buried his head under Romulus' chin. "Now get some rest," he mumbled, quickly listening to his own advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> columba - dove  
> Oh, bona puella! Te desideravi, Lupa! Scio, scio—barbam habeo; barbaro videor. - Oh, good girl! I missed you, Lupa! I know, I know—I have a beard; I look like a barbarian.  
> ma dia - my god


	7. to cure (homesickness)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if you are not the biggest fan of your home and spend your days away with someone you love, it can still be isolating. Romulus decides he should repay Min for his extended stay by making it easier on him.

"I wish I had brought some tea," Min complained, nibbling on a fig for dessert. They had been back in Rome for a few days. "I've felt so dry lately."

Romulus tilted his head, confusion knitting his brow. "Tea?"  He'd had it before, on his travels and as a gift from his wealthier friends. "Tea isn't very common here, but it sometimes makes its way through the markets.”

"Oh, but it's very good," Min promised, twirling his hair around his fingers. "There are many different kinds, one for each season. It's a comfort food. But..." He pouted and leaned into Romulus. "But the freshly chopped herbs don’t keep or travel that well, so I couldn't bring any for you to try."

"Oh—" Romulus rubbed Min's arm as he leaned in. "I'm sorry; had I known, I could've arranged something with the Indian merchants." He was quiet for a moment, mentally mapping out where he might be able to find tea on such short notice. "Mulled wine might work in a pinch, though," he offered.

"It's okay," Min shrugged. "It's just familiar. Soothing." He closed his eyes after wrapping both hands around Romulus' jade pendant, feeling the incisions with his fingertips. "Not that you're doing a bad job. I'm not _that_ homesick."

Romulus just snorted. "I suppose so," he said, one hand moving up to carefully play with Min's hair. The corvine strands slipped through his fingers. Distractedly, he added,  "or I suppose you wouldn't have agreed to stay another three weeks."

"Hey, that was my idea in the first place," Min pouted, reaching up to pinch Romulus' lips playfully. He lowered his eyelids to smile coyly. "And it was all for you."

Romulus scrunched his face, a smile tugging at his lips. He eventually batted Min's hand away, smile breaking into laughter. He lurched forward and grabbed Min, pulling him into his chest. "I must be really special, then," he joked.

" _M_ _ay_ -be," Min singsonged, pressing their noses together. He had broken into a stupid grin. "If you carry me upstairs, I might tell you more about how special you are to me."  
Romulus just huffed, giving Min puppy-dog eyes for only a moment—before he relented. "Fine," he said, the smile returning. He slipped off the couch, bending down to lift Min up. "But only for the compliments," he warned, making his way to the bedroom.

The weariness of work and travel, the heaviness of sex and alcohol—all weighed on his head like an anvil. He slept peacefully and dreamlessly, tucked against Min's chest. That was why, when he blinked awake and found Min still asleep, he was shocked. He was sure he'd sleep until noon, and Min always rose earlier.

But as he laid there, slowly drawing circles in Min's back—a thought came to him. Min had mentioned tea last night. A pang of guilt gripped his chest—Min was on the other end of the world, deprived of even the simple comforts of home. With sudden resolve, he slipped out of Min's arms and began dressing himself to go. It might take hours, but he was determined to find Min that tea.

Min fell into a peaceful sleep, looking forward to waking up in Romulus' arms another morning. However, the first thing he felt upon gaining consciousness was—something wet? Had Romulus hit a new low, being this desperate this early in the morning? Or—what time was it? "Oh, stop," Min mumbled, pushing the mass above him aside—until his hand met fur.

"Oh! Stop!" Min shrieked, shooting up in bed. His instincts had unfortunately pushed poor Lupa off the bed. He rubbed at his wet forehead with a sigh, meeting eyes guiltily with the big Molossus.

"Sorry, old girl," he mumbled. "Take me to your owner."

When Lupa didn't move, Min scrunched his nose and wondered about the validity of Roman training. Grumbling, he threw on the same silk slip as last night, noticing the tunic and some of Romulus' other possessions were gone. Curiously, he tiptoed outside into the yellow, late morning light. There were no slaves in the hall and not even any noise from below. Min crossed his arms and headed for the stairs.

Romulus had wandered nearly the entire city. Walking blearily under the Italian sun, he eventually made his way to the nearby marketplace. The Indian merchants near the Aventine, however, only shook their heads gravely at the request. He took a deep breath, turning on his heels and resigning himself to his fate. He spent the rest of the morning stretching his legs and winding his way throughout the city. Merchant and after merchant told him that no, they didn't have any tea, sorry. He was beginning to fear coming home empty-handed, but, luckily, all the way on the other end of the city, he found what he was looking for.

The wizened, gray-haired merchant handed him a small jar: inside, some dried, pale-green leaves and pinkish herbs. In his gratitude, he even handed the merchant an extra _sestertius_ for his troubles. His walk home took forever; he was a little too impressed with himself for having found the tea. He wasn't sure how long he'd been gone, but at least Min couldn't be angry with him now. He pushed his way into the atrium, bending down as Lupa rushed over to say hello.

Lupa had been with him the entire time. Currently, he had been pouting at the empty breakfast table, waiting for something to magically appear. When Lupa began to bark and bound away, Min knew it was time to spring into action. He made his way imperiously into the atrium, pursing his lips.

"Aha! The nerve!" Min pouted when he saw Romulus. He was only angry at himself for being out of the loop, but Min kept a heavy face on anyway. "What were you doing? Do I have to smell you for perfume?"

Romulus just laughed, rising to his feet and pulling Min in for a kiss on the cheek. " _Care_ , _care_ ,"  he soothed, keeping an arm around Min's waist. After another small kiss on the forehead, he took a step back. "Look—I even have a surprise for you." With a lopsided smile, he held out the small jar.

Well, he finally got the arms around him that he wanted. Min smiled into the light kisses and looked at Romulus, confusion forming. "Hm? What is it?"

Min took the small jar from Romulus and opened the gold-engraved top. It took him a little bit to inspect the herbs, but Min's eyes finally went wide. "Is it tea?"

"It is," Romulus affirmed, the whites of his teeth flashing. "I found it in one of the markets I passed through today, and I remembered you mentioning it last night."

That was a bit too casual of a story, but Min let it slide. He smelled the canister, taking a deep breath. "Hm... Oolong ginger?" It was just a guess for now. They would have to try it out— actually, immediately was a good idea. "Oh, thank you," Min said sheepishly. "Sorry I assumed the worst. I appreciate the gesture."

Romulus just laughed, happy that he had found the right thing. He moved back in, sliding a hand down Min's back. He put on his best puppy-dog eyes. "Do I at least get a kiss for my efforts?"

"Oh, why not?" Min shrugged as he went in for a chaste, grateful kiss. He used the opportunity to slide the container back into Romulus' hands. "Hold this and go to the table," Min said, turning around. "I need to get my tea set." He clapped his hands excitedly. "We'll have some before breakfast!"

Romulus blinked as the jar was shoved back in his hands. "Sure thing, boss," he quipped back. As confused as he was, the enthusiasm was infectious. He smiled as Min dashed off, and the smile didn't fade as he made his way to the dining room. He set the jar on the table, reclining on his couch as he waited for Min to return with the tea set.

Min bounded up the stairs so quickly that it was a true miracle he didn't trip. He called on one of his own slaves to help him carry two cups while Min carried the kettle. He ran into the dining room so fast that the slave couldn't even remotely catch up.

"I bought this in India on the way here," Min explained, showing off the dark green tea set. The slave put two cups down in front of them. "My accountant said it was a waste of money and wouldn't last the trip, but I said he was stupid. Can you call for boiling water?"

Romulus watched, wide-eyed, as Min breezed into the room. He was admiring the deep green of the tea set as he listened to Min speak—lifting his head only when he was given an order. "Oh," he said, sitting up a bit. "Of course."

He rose to his feet, walking over to stick his head in the kitchen and flag down the nearest cook. With his task complete, he walked back over to Min and watched as he fiddled with the tea set. "I didn't know it was so… involved."

"Of course," Min smiled. "And I'm not even getting into the proper etiquette and manners of a tea ceremony. We don’t have time for that." Solely a noble's drink, it had only recently caught on. But, it was relaxing to have as the Eastern Han collapsed around him.

"Ah!" Min clapped his hands when the boiling water appeared. Carefully holding the vase, Min poured it into the open teapot. He added a pinch of herbs before closing the lid again. After steeping in the water, hey were too big to fit through the tiny spout, so only the flavored water exited into their teacups. "And now we wait. I'll start weak in case you don't like it."

Romulus nodded slowly, still confused about the pomp surrounding this leaf water. Still, Min seemed excited about it—and so, so he was he. He took a seat on the nearest couch. "How long should it take, then?"

Min waved a hand flippantly. "One or two minutes. These are flat leaves." He could hardly wait. If Romulus didn't like the taste, it really wouldn't offend him, but he wanted Romulus to experience the process. He bounced in his seat until around two minutes were up. "Alright," Min said excitedly, picking up the green teapot. "Hold out your cup with both hands. Normally, the host pours, but you will get it wrong."

Romulus just laughed, carefully cradling the small cup in his hands.  "Well, it seems I have no say in the matter." He watched as Min poured, the cup warming in his hands. Once his cup was full, he lifted it to his nose. "Oh, huh—" He took in another lungful of steam. "It smells nice." He almost held the cup to his lips, but the heat on his palms gave him pause. "Should I wait for it to cool, or...?"

After pouring himself a cup, Min set the pot down gently. He set an offended hand on his chest and looked at Romulus. "Of course not. That's the appeal," Min huffed. He forgave Romulus for not knowing, though. Min gently cradled the verdant cup and brought it to his lips. The two minute wait had made the hot water a perfect temperature. "Well, maybe you would only understand the heat if you lived somewhere cold like I do."

Romulus blinked back at Min.  "Oh..." Feeling stupid, he glanced down at his cup as he listened. "Well, I guess that's fair," he conceded. "Though I've spent a fair number of summers up north." It wasn't the same, though—Romulus carried the burning Italian sun with him wherever he went. Then, he set the cup to his lips, and, following Min's example, a quick sip of the steaming tea. The heat was almost painful on his tongue, and the taste was bitter and sharp. But, as the warmth spread through him, he began to understand the appeal. With a hum, he took another sip. "It's nice," he said earnestly.

Likewise, Min would always remember the northern banks of the _Huang He_ no matter how far south the Han migrated. He gave a toothy grin at Romulus' enjoyment. To him, the leaves were probably a bit stale. But, that wasn't important to tell a lovingly dedicated Romulus seeking validation. After months without tea, it was more than enough. "How do you feel about the ginger? It's quite polarizing," he asked. After a heartbeat, he added "...It's the pink stuff that makes you tingly."

Romulus nodded, taking another sip. "It's… different," he decided. Really, he'd never tasted anything like it. When he looked up at Min, he added, "but it's pleasant." It wasn't a feeling Romulus was familiar with—all the warmth of a glass of wine, but with a clean sharpness.  "I wish I had this for my stressful meeting yesterday," he joked, smiling at Min over his cup.

Min grinned back at him, setting an empty cup back down on the table. "Sometimes I still put alcohol in it," Min admitted, pouring himself more tea. "Can hardly tell the difference."

Romulus laughed, taking the last sip of his own tea. He pushed it by Min for a refill. "If it weren't so early," he said, "I'd give it a try."

"We will later," Min promised with a grin. He filled Romulus' cup before adding a pinch of more herbs to re-steep it. They drank until the teapot was empty, talking about Romulus' trials and tribulations in the marketplace. For once, Min did not have to _act_ impressed about everything Romulus went through to get it. Knowing it was all for him, he smiled wider as the Roman’s ranting went on.

Once the pot was dry, Min collected the dishes and pushed them toward his slave. He stood up and made his way to Romulus. Kissing Romulus on the cheek, he cupped the other with one hand, gently cradling his face. "Thank you for this," he repeated. "I really appreciate it."  
Romulus smiled, grateful for the kiss. "Anything for you, _columba_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sestertius - sesterce, one quarter of a denarius  
> care, care - calm down, dear  
> Huang He / 黄河 - Yellow River  
> columba - dove
> 
> that's all folks! their visit is almost over. we won't include min departing because that is literally the opposite of a gift and romulus can't go to his villa for years afterwards. thanx for reading look out for more xoxo


End file.
